Writer's Block
by Blak Kat893
Summary: Yuki finds himself in a slump...Shuichi comes to his rescue!


**Writer's Block**

**By:** Black Kat893

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the gorgeous characters from Gravitation. Wish I did…but reality sucks that way.

The cursors continued to blink back at him, as if mocking him. The screen glared into his golden eyes, as if to scold him for not writing. With a frustrated grunt, Yuki reached for the familiar box and lighter. He absolutely hated when he drew blanks, especially with a deadline looming ominously close. For the past 6 hours he had tried to finish the chapter but everything he wrote wasn't up to his usual standards. Deciding that it would be best to leave the laptop before he smashed it, he pocketed the box of cigarettes and walked out. The apartment was dark and quiet, making Yuki sigh. Shuichi was out on one of his tours again and wouldn't be back until next week, which meant that Eiri had the peace and quiet he needed to work. Or so he thought.

"Damn brat." He muttered under his breath as he exhaled, sending a long stream of smoke into the air. He would rather chop off his tongue before admit that he missed the pink haired boy's noisy ways. The way he'd announced to the world that he was home, and the way he tackled him to the ground if he answered the door. Or the way he would somehow find a way to nip him in the ear teasingly. Yuki allowed himself to indulge in a smile. The brat was beginning to make him a softie. He snorted at that thought when the phone shrilled loudly. He was debating whether to ignore it or answer, but he figured if Shuichi was calling, he'd never hear the end of it if he ignored the phone. Picking up the phone, he expected to hear his lover's voice. But he was in for a surprise.

"Hello Eiri-san."

There was a moment of awkward silence before he answered. "Seguchi, what do you want?"

"My, my…I see I must have caught you at a bad time." Tohma chuckled softly. "Writing not going well?"

"Shut up Seguchi."

"Please, Eiri-san, why won't you ever call me onii-san?" he sighed. "So I assume that I guessed correctly." Yuki grunted in response to both the question and comment, trying to fight the urge to hang up on his brother-in-law. Ever since he found out that Tohma had gone out of his way to end his relationship with Shuichi, he had made it his mission to keep his distance from the blonde-haired control freak. But somehow or another, Seguchi Tohma managed to find him.

"Eiri-san, I'm calling because of Mika-san."

"Oh?" Tohma smiled, knowing that he had caught Yuki's attention. He quietly waited for Yuki to continue, but when he didn't, he continued.

"She's in the hospital right now. They say she is in premature labour."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Depends on her condition Eiri-san. For the moment, the doctors say that it is alright, though Mika-san has been cursing me up and down the walls and blaming me for everything."

"That's aneki for you." Since no one was at home, he indulged himself in yet another smile. He could easily picture his sister cursing her husband out very creatively. That woman had the Uesugi sharp tongue after all. "When do you think the baby is going to come?"

"Not sure, though the doctor had talked to Mika-san about doing a C-section when she wasn't trying to damn me to Hell. The last time I talked to her, she was debating. So it could an hour or more, depending on her."

"Fine. Keep me updated. I'm going back to writing my book. Deadline." Without saying good-bye, Yuki hung up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was going to be an uncle in a matter of hours. He wondered how Shuichi would react if he heard the news.

Feeling a sudden pang of longing for his pink haired lover, Yuki decided to check the boy's schedule, which was conveniently stuck next to the phone, to see if he had any special appearances. Unbeknownst to the younger man, Yuki faithfully watched every one of his shows that were broadcasted on television and listened in to the radio station when he was on the air. Yuki wouldn't admit itout loud but whenever he had a writer's block, he especially missed Shuichi's company. The boy always offered comforting words when appropriate and always listened to him if he was off on one of his moods. Sometimes, when it got really bad, Shuichi would run off to Hiro's and the redhead would either call him or come storming to his front steps. Either way, in the end, Shuichi would always find a way to inspire him. He was his muse, his inspiration and as much as he hated to admit it, the brat always found a way to make him feel better.

Shuichi's concert was going to be live broadcasted on NHK, and he'dmade sure Yuki would watch since he'd highlighted the date and time with a pink highlighter that smelled like strawberries. Yuki knew that the boy didn't want him to miss it because he only used his special highlighter for important dates. He scoffed at the drawings all around the time and shook his head. His pink haired boy sure had special ways to get his attention.

Yuki settled himself onto the corner of his couch and turned on the television. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he relaxed as the screen illuminated the room, filling his vision with pink hair and a cherub face. His brat was too cute, and that made him miss him even more. Running his hand through his flaxen locks, Yuki exhaled slowly, enjoying the feeling of the nicotine in his system. Perhaps after the show, he'll be able to write. That's what he decided on as Shuichi started to announce that he was going to sing a new song from their upcoming new maxi single. Yuki focused his attention back to the television screen to see what his lover was up to.

"Minna-san! Tonight I'm going to sing a song that was inspired by someone special. Someone who means the world to me! I'm sure you guys know who it is." The crowd went wild, screaming Yuki's name. Yuki couldn't help but smack his forehead.

"Baka! You just HAD to say something like that." Yuki grumbled as he watched Shuichi nod in agreement to his fans, which caused even more of a ruckus.

"Yuki, this is for you." Shuichi pointed and winked to the camera. The crowd fell silent, anticipating something great. Yuki felt his breath stop just of a second as he watched his lover. It felt like Shuichi was there in the room, singing just for him. Instinctively, he leaned forward to see what his lover had in mind. He watched the boy close his eyes before he started to sing; something that Shuichi picked up from none other than the great Sakuma Ryuichi, the boy's ultimate idol and good friend. He listened as Hiro and Suguru began the ballad, setting the atmosphere for the singer and for the cool, breezy night.

_Is it you?  
The one holding a bouquet of fresh flowers  
Who makes me dream of secret meetings in the dark?  
Making promises that you'll never leave  
Not going home…only yearning for me _

In this moment, all Yuki could see, hear and feel was Shuichi. It seemed like the room had disappeared, leaving him only with his lover.

_Is it you?  
The one who can gracefully turn around  
Who can hear every word from my heart?  
Everyday I look into my heart and long for happiness to come  
Just for a moment to forgive love _

Shuichi looked sadly at Yuki, arms outstretched. Yuki felt the urge to gather the younger boy into his arms and to comfort him. To take all the sadness away from his eyes and his voice…to kiss away all the pain and hurt.

_I love you  
Will you hear?  
Will you notice me waiting second after second  
I love you  
Will you be too afraid to believe?  
I truly love you  
Seeing you once is enough  
To make me miss you _

Yuki felt a pang in his heart. He missed his boy so much at the moment, wishing that he could go and hold Shuichi forever. 

I love you baby  
Yes I love you

Is it you?  
Hardly able to place your hand on a chair  
As you watch me use song in place of words?  
In this dream, this song I sing for you  
With my voice, I stay by your side

No matter how far they were, Shuichi always found a way to be by his side. Yuki couldn't help but feel entranced by his lover's sweet and melancholic voice. Like a voice of an angel soothing Yuki's worries and frustrations away. He could feel his small hands on his face, wiping away the tears and doubt.

_I love you  
Will you hear?  
Will you notice me waiting second after second  
I love you  
Will you be too afraid to believe?  
I truly love you  
Seeing you once is enough  
To make me miss you _

Oh, I love you  
Will you hear?  
Will you notice me waiting second after second  
I love you  
Will you be too afraid to believe?  
I truly love you  
Seeing you once is enough  
To make me miss you

You should know…  
You should feel…  
Who loves you

"I do know. I knew ever since I first saw you." Yuki whispered as Shuichi faded back to the television screen and he could hear the fans screaming, waking him up from his dream. He turned off the television and leaned back against the couch. He loved Shuichi…he loved him so much that it hurt. He realized that he would be lost without him. Shuichi had somehow melted through the layers of ice with his gentle fire and now Yuki knew that it was impossible not to love the boy.

"Damn brat, you still have zero talent." He murmured as he went back to his office, a whisper of a smile gracing his porcelain face. For the rest of the night and the next day, Yuki wrote. He wrote about tragedy, lost, pain, hurt, but most importantly, an everlasting love that could not be expressed simply by words alone. This love was a love that was truly frightening to believe existed, but somehow, they knew and felt this love and embraced it with their every beat of their hearts.

**_Owari_**

**Author's note:** Sorry if there is any cheesiness or OC-ness! This is my first Gravi fic! Please read and review!


End file.
